


A Snowy Night

by ReneeMontoya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMontoya/pseuds/ReneeMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Kate have been Christmas shopping and America summons the courage to ask out Kate. But not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Night

Snow was falling in Central Park. America loved the way the cold numbed her face and froze her fingers. She was striding through the snow with her blue hoodie pulled up over her head and gazing up at the snow falling from the iron grey night sky. Kate was less enthusiastic, trudging through the ankle-deep drifts beside her and scowling. Her hair was shiny with snowmelt and her cheeks were cherry red. Slung over her back were her bow and arrows, discretely concealed in a sport’s bag. America thought she looked hilarious with her puffy purple coat zipped up to her nose and her arms piled high with Christmas presents.

“You look like a purple Santa Claus, princess!” America said, smirking.

Kate glared back at her, her lip curling up the way it always did when she was trying not to smile. “You know it wouldn’t kill you to help carry some of these, Chavez!”

“You don’t know that, Chica!” America said jumping in front of Kate and walking backwards in front of her. “It’s my one weakness! Christmas presents and shiny wrapping paper are my kryptonite!” She threw herself to the ground, laughing and rolling in the snow. “NO! My powers! They’re gone!” Kate kicked snow at her, laughing.

“Get up, you absolute goof.”

America sat up in the snow and shook the snow out of her hair. She sat there a few moments watching Kate walking on along the snowy path. Even in her huge winter coat, America couldn’t help thinking how good she looked. She gazed after Kate until the snow melt seeped through her shorts. America got to her feet and ran after her. Draping her arm round Kate’s shoulders the two of then continued on their way through the snowy night.

The snow was still falling heavily as they left the main path and took their usual short cut through the trees. The branches looked black beneath the layers of snow clinging to them. Away from the street lamps and out of the city’s glare the snow underfoot took on an eerie bluish glow.

Kate was humming Christmas songs and doing her best to ignore the cold when America turned to her and said:

“Kate, I was thinking: do you wanna be my…”

America stopped suddenly, her fists clenched and her knees bent. Kate knew that look. She dropped her pile of presents and unslung the bag over her shoulder. By the time the men in the undergrowth had emerged Kate had strung her bow and pulled a fist full of arrows from her bag.

“Back to back” said Kate under her breath.

There were at least ten men, their faces obscured by my ski-masks and knives in their hands. As they surrounded the two girls America and Kate stood poised, assessing the situation. For a split second everything was silent. Then America chuckled and launched herself through the snow at their attackers. Kate knocked three arrows and sent them hissing through the air. Each one found their target and the quiet winter night was filled with the sound of screams. America sent two of the men flying into a snow drift and another one collided with a lamp post half way across Central Park. The smart ones ran then.

Kate struck one of their less intelligent attackers across the face with her bow. The loud thwack echoed beneath the trees. Spinning on her heel she rammed her elbow into his ribs. As he fell to the ground gasping for breath the gleam of metal appeared in her peripheral vision. Before she knew it the last two men were on top of her. Only pure luck, lightning reflexes and her overstuffed coat saved her from the savage knife blows but on her back, wrestling in the snow with two hulking attackers her luck couldn’t hold out much longer.

She bit one man’s ear and punched the other in the balls but for every blow she dealt, she received three or four bruises from their clumsy punches. Rolling over she saw America not five feet away, standing in the snow running her fingers through her hair, looking down at her.

“Kate,” America whispered, an almost plaintive note to her voice, “I was thinking: would you, um, you know…”

Kate grabbed a dropped arrow out the snow and plunged it into a thigh.

America looked down at her feet, “Would you like to go out with me?”

The snow was spattered with red as Kate slid to her feet and kicked the man who could still stand in his gut.

America continued, oblivious. “I mean like as girlfriends. Like romantic stuff and shit.”

A final punch in the throat finished him off. When the wounded men had limped off, blood trailing after them, Kate turned to face America, her broken bow in one hand and stuffing from her coat spilling from several cuts. Kate was glaring at America but there was no hint of a smile this time.

“Seriously, America? You really think while two idiots with knives are whaling on me is an appropriate time to ask me out? What the hell is wrong with you?” She was harsher than she had meant to be but the adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through her. “You just stood there while they hacked at me with knives! You could have kicked them into orbit!”

America looked at the ground. She would not cry. She would not cry!

Kate threw her battered bow to the ground and took a few steps towards her, crunching through the snow.

She put a hand to America’s cheek and said, soothingly: “What were you thinking?”

America choked back what definitely was not a sob. “I – I’m sorry, princess. I didn’t – I really like you. I knew you could handle them and, I dunno, I guessed it would be less scary asking you while – while this…”

America turned her back on Kate and rubbed her eye. (A snow flake must have got caught in her lashes because she definitely was not crying.) Kate was right. She had been an idiot. She’d ruined everything and Kate could have been hurt. She turned back around.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go n – what are you doing?”

Kate had kicked off her shoes, unzipped her coat and thrown it into the snow along with her jumper and her t-shirt. She was wiggling her hips, trying to squeeze out of her sodden jeans.

“You’re an idiot, America Chavez!” she said as she stepped of her jeans. America stared at Kate standing in the snow defiantly in nothing but her bra and panties. “I love you and we are going to do it, right here, right now!”

America stared with her mouth open. Kate smiled. America stepped through the snow towards her. Even in the poor light she could see Kate’s nipples poking through her bra and the goose bumps covering her body. Kate reached out a pale hand and brushed a strand of hair out of America’s eyes. She leant in. Their lips touched.

Suddenly Kate leapt back, flapping her arms and hopping from one foot to the other.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit” Kate screeched as America laughed uncontrollably. “Nope, bad idea. Bad idea!”

America bundled the shivering Kate into her arms. Their noses brushed and their frozen breath mingled in the crisp night air.

“It’s really fucking cold” Kate whispered.

America smiled.

“Wanna go someplace warm, princess?”

“Please” Kate said, burying her face in America’s hair as they took off into the snowy night sky.


End file.
